


Midnight's Door

by wrongnote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rated for swearing, Swordfighting, but there are still many moments do not fret, ed and ling just vibe in the city that's it, little bit of angst but not a lot, share some feelings too, that time after ed meets ling but before gluttony arc... just imagine it lasted longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongnote/pseuds/wrongnote
Summary: There were plenty of things that Ed should’ve been thinking about at the moment. He was finally nearing answers, yet the only thing running through his mind was Ling’s stupid, dumb, sort-of-cute face and how much he wanted to slam his fist into it.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Midnight's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykeacademia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeacademia/gifts).



> happy new year! this is a secret santa for my friend adam, who i hope enjoys this!

There were plenty of things that Ed should’ve been thinking about at the moment. He was finally nearing _answers,_ yet the only thing running through his mind was Ling’s stupid, dumb, sort-of-cute face and how much he wanted to slam his fist into it. 

His feelings were mixed.

It wasn’t like he had _asked_ to be carried out of his window in the middle of the night. He could’ve fought back if he had wanted to, but he was taken by _surprise,_ and Al would’ve given him an earful if he had wrecked another hotel room. He was just doing everyone a favor, that was all. 

It didn’t change the fact that Ling was an idiot, though. He’d been adamant about paying Ed back for the enormous food service bill he’d racked up, as if a nighttime adventure could suddenly replace the gaping hole in his wallet. Not that he cared, but it was still annoying as all hell.

At least he had set Ed down before he had had the chance to fight back, but it hardly meant anything considering they’d been meandering through Central for a good fifteen minutes. 

“Do you know where we’re headed?” Ling asked from ahead, his silhouette illuminated by the city street lamps. 

“No, why would I?”

Ling clicked his tongue and turned to face him. “Well that’s a shame, I was hoping you’d lead us somewhere nice.”

Ed froze. There was no way he could be _that_ stupid, right? “The hell? You’re the one who dragged me out here!”

“Did you really expect me to know the layout of a city I’ve never been to? I will say, I expected better from you,” he said, tone obvious enough to let Ed know he was _trying_ to screw with him.

Ed took a deep breath, squeezing his fists in a pathetic attempt to keep his composure. If he lost his cool now, Ling would have the upper hand. _Again._

“If you wanted a tour guide, you could’ve just asked Al. He’s awake all night, you know.”

Ling grinned, and for a moment Ed felt his facade begin to slip. It was the most genuine emotion he’d seen from Ling since meeting him, and the unexpected vulnerability was both confusing and comforting.

“I know, and I’m sure he would’ve provided excellent company.” He paused, expression softening. “You, however, are the one I wanted to spend my evening with tonight. I don’t go back on my promises, and I believe I have a debt to repay.”

Ed chose to ignore the sudden warmth that had risen to his cheeks. Instead, he stared at a lonesome pebble on the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Whatever. You chose a bad time, considering nothing’s open.” 

“That sounds like quitter talk to me. You’re an alchemist, aren’t you? I was under the impression you knew how to create anything.”

Alchemy, huh? Without even knowing it, Ling had provided him with an idea that would definitely make the night entertaining, if nothing else.

“Alright then.” He strode forward with a newfound purpose, leaving Ling scrambling to keep up behind him.

Ed was no stranger to the barren streets of Central. Whenever he visited, he’d more often than not be holed up in the library until sunrise. When sleeping was particularly difficult, he’d walk with no destination in mind, likening the cobblestone paths to the dirt ones he was used to back home. It was more familiar that way, without the chaos and daily bustle of the city folk. 

Ling didn’t seem to mind it either. The daily life of a Xingese prince was practically a mystery to Ed, but he doubted it came with much tranquility. 

They remained quiet as Ed led him into the city square, the glow from neighboring buildings filling the clearing with warm yellow light. After finding a space that seemed adequate, he turned to face Ling with his hands on his hips.

“So here’s how things are gonna go. I’ll teach you some alchemy, and in return, you teach me how to fight with a sword. Equivalent exchange.” It was the best he could come up with, but it wasn’t like there was much else to do. At the very least, he’d get some experience beyond his teacher’s own style of martial arts. 

“Oooh, I like it!” Ling clapped his hands together. “It isn’t every day I get the chance to learn from a world renowned alchemist!”

Ed couldn’t help but chuckle at Ling’s excitement. “Well, since you’re looking for the philosopher’s stone and all, it makes sense for you to at least know _something.”_

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ling stated. “But I won’t go easy on you with combat. I’ll be teaching you the same way I learned.”

Ed squatted down and pulled a spare piece of chalk out of his pocket. “That’s fine by me. Whatever it is, it can’t be as bad as my own teacher’s training.”

“They sound like a fascinating person.” Ling was squatting next to him now, and Ed couldn’t help but notice how _close_ he’d gotten. 

“R-right.” He focused on drawing his example circle, doing everything in his power to pretend the breaths on his neck were just the wind. 

For as annoying and idiotic as he was, Ling did a damn good job at making Ed’s stomach turn upside down. 

* * *

Teaching alchemy had been simple enough. Ling was surprisingly more adept at science than Ed had expected, saying his education had been “above average.” Ed had started small, explaining the basics of the circle and how to analyze and deconstruct elements. Before long he’d moved on to explaining the process of reconstruction, not bothering to “fluff up” his language like his old school teachers used to do.

Although Ling had clearly been confused for most of the lesson, his eyes had glimmered with _something_ that had shown the experience hadn’t been completely useless to him. Ed couldn’t tell if he just _really_ liked alchemy or if it was something else, but he couldn’t deny that Ling’s reaction had been… nice.

It was once again unexpected, but he supposed a few interactions with a Xingese prince were hardly enough to determine his entire personality. He was shrouded in a veil of mystery, but Ed would be damned if he couldn’t break through it little by little. 

They’d been drawing practice circles for a few minutes before Ed decided to finally speak up. Fuck it. If he wanted answers, then he’d get them.

“Why’d you drag me out here?” he asked. “And don’t start with the whole ‘debt’ thing. That’s bullshit and we both know it.”

Ling paused from his drawing and turned to face him, letting out a small chuckle. 

“You looked like you needed a break,” he said simply. “That’s all.”

Of all the answers Ed had expected, that had _not_ been one of them.

“Huh? The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

Ling set down his chalk, placing his hands on his knees. “It means exactly what I said. I’m no fool; I can see the way you’ve been pushing yourself in the short time I’ve known you. Your chi is all blocked up from the stress.”

Ed wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond. How could he, to someone he hardly knew? Ling seemed to have a perfect grasp on him, while he still knew next to nothing. It wasn’t fair.

“I don’t need a break. Not yet, anyways. You of all people should know what it’s like to have something to move towards.” He shook his head. “I can’t afford to just _play around_ while Al’s suffering.”

Of all things, Ling _laughed._ “I’m not saying you should give up. Trust me, I’ve been chasing my goal for far longer than you have.”

“Then why-”

“If I pushed myself as hard as you are now, I’d have been run into the ground _years_ ago. In your current state, you’ll destroy yourself before you ever get the chance to mend things.”

“It’s worth it, if it’s for Al.”

Ling sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ll do anything I must to become Emperor. But, even after crossing the desert, I still arrived in Amestris, did I not?”

Ed scoffed. “Yeah, half-dead on the street and begging for food. Great motivator.”

“And—I’m closer to my goal than I ever had been in Xing. Even though the journey had seemed like a hindrance, it was necessary.”

Ling was right. Ed _knew_ he was right, yet he still felt the need to defend himself. He didn’t want to imagine spending decades to get Al’s body back, if he could help it. As profound as Ling’s statements had been, Ed suddenly felt very out of place without having a target to throw mindless insults at. 

A part of him knew that the awkwardness was because he wasn’t used to someone openly caring for him, but he didn’t want to think about that. The sincerity in Ling’s eyes when expressing his concern felt like more than he deserved. 

He couldn’t just ignore it, though. Something about Ling made him feel… different. Despite drawing him away from his research, he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed this small moment of peace.

“I guess so. Just… listen to your own advice too, okay? I don’t wanna see you make some stupid decision for the sake of becoming Emperor.” 

Ling’s sunny disposition was back—his eyes sparkling with candor. “No promises, but I’ll do my best. Your motivation has taught me a few things of my own already.”

As Ling smiled at him, Ed almost forgot how to breathe. Damn him and his stupid… “charm” or whatever. He needed to change the subject, and _fast._

“Good. If I taught you so much, then how about performing this transmutation? It’ll be morning if we keep moving at this pace.”

“You can’t rush perfection,” Ling said, adding the final touches to his circle. “I’m sure my creation will be ten times better than whatever tacky monstrosity you come up with, anyways.”

Without thinking, Ed threw his piece of chalk directly at Ling’s forehead. “Shut up! What would _you_ know about taste?”

Ling didn’t answer, and instead hesitantly moved his hands over the circle just as Ed had taught him. He was supposed to make a small figurine—the same as Ed’s very first transmutation—by using the granite found in cobblestone. 

It was a transmutation so simple that Al had been able to do it at only four years old. If Ling ended up failing, Ed would never let him live it down.

He watched Ling carefully place his hands on the circle, and soon a small blue light began to form from beneath his fingertips. Seconds passed, and the luminescence bloomed into a collection of tiny lightning bolts that danced up and down his arms.

Had transmutations always looked so… _magical?_

It ended as soon as it had begun, and Ed made haste in bending down to see the final product. There, in the center of the circle, sat a small figurine of a lotus flower. It was covered in transmutation marks, but Ed couldn’t deny that it still looked stunning for a first transmutation.

Ling beamed as he delicately lifted the figure, turning it around in his hands with care. He gave a short nod and turned towards Ed with his palms outstretched, the flower resting in the center. 

“For you.”

Ed stared down at the figure, then back at Ling. “What? Why?”

“I told you I’d repay you for the room service, and I don’t go back on my promises.”

Ed blinked, waiting for Ling’s smile to break. He’d been like this _all night,_ and with every interaction Ed only grew more confused. This wasn’t the goofy expression Ling wore when he begged for food _or_ the deadly serious one he donned when on the offensive. This was... new. It was new and Ed _hated_ the way it made his heart feel like it was about to beat out of his chest. 

Damn Ling and his stupid, dumb, sort-of-cute face. 

“Thanks,” he said lamely, taking the flower in his left hand. 

He must’ve been staring at nothing for longer than he had thought, because Ling soon broke the silence by clearing his throat in the most obnoxious way possible. 

Ed shook his head and quickly dropped the figure into his pocket. “This is how a _real_ alchemist does it, so pay attention.” 

Ignoring Ling’s watchful gaze, he touched his own circles and produced two dull swords of slightly different lengths. He had made sure to make them as badass looking as possible, which meant an adornment of various skulls and dragon patterns, of course.

Not the best design for swords that could hardly cut through paper, but hey, it was better to be cool than boring.

“Tacky, just as I had expected,” Ling said.

“Shut up. If you hate it so much, then make your own.” Ed tossed the longer sword in Ling’s direction, and he snatched it out of the air with ease. 

“I’d rather not sit through another one of your boring lessons, so this will do for now.”

Ed opened his mouth to retort, but closed it as soon as Ling took an offensive stance.

“Let’s see if you can hold your own this time without relying on tricks, hm?”

* * *

Ed had greatly underestimated Ling’s fighting abilities. He had known he’d been able to do _something_ based on the weapons he carried around, but he had assumed Ling’s bodyguards had been the ones to do all the work for him. If his technique and form were anything to go off of, Ling could’ve easily given Izumi a run for her money in battle. 

Ed was suddenly very glad they hadn’t remained enemies, for his own sake. 

Ling hadn’t held back from his swings, and it took all of Ed’s energy to not end up bruised and beaten on the ground. After a five minute introduction on how to use the weapon, Ling had jumped straight into combat.

Ed could adapt, he always had, but _damn_ if it wasn’t exhausting. 

He’d been dodging swing after swing when Ling finally stepped back and gave him a moment to breathe. 

“You’re quick. I’m impressed,” Ling grinned, not a beat of sweat visible on his face. “A bit more training and you could be quite the bodyguard!”

“As if I’d work for you,” Ed shot back. “You’re insane with that thing, I don’t even know why you need bodyguards in the first place.”

Ling’s smile fell just enough for Ed to know he’d struck some kind of chord. “It’s a necessary skill that everyone of my status must know. We need as much protection as possible from those trying to assassinate us.”

Ever since Ling had briefly explained how the Emperor and his family functioned in Xing, Ed had known of the threats to those that were a part of it. Even then, he hadn’t fully spent the time to truly think about what that entailed.

What he saw in Ling was the same as what he saw in himself, and it was _horrifying._ He felt like shit even for _mentioning_ such a thing, and he hurriedly moved to keep the conversation from getting any more personal.

“I-”

“Break time’s over, let’s go!” Ling thrust his sword forward without any warning, causing Ed to stumble back at the last moment. 

“Hey!” 

Ling advanced without hesitation, wielding his sword like an extension of his own arm. Ed raised his own blade to parry, and with a screech of metal the two weapons clashed in midair. 

Talking would have to wait, it seemed.

Ed shoved his blade forward just enough to throw Ling off balance, and quickly regained his stance after taking a few steps backwards. He blew the stray hairs out of his face with a puff of air, and flashed a smirk wide enough to challenge Ling’s own.

Ling raised an eyebrow, circling Ed as if they were about to engage in some kind of tango. 

And he called _Ed_ dramatic? What a loser.

Not giving him time to finish his little show, Ed cut upwards in a quick attack, causing Ling to leap to the side. 

Bad move, on his part.

Ling moved forward in one motion, responding with a barrage of attacks that Ed could hardly counter. Every one seemed to contain more strength than the last, and Ed soon found himself taking steps backwards until he was cornered. 

His back collided harshly with the brick wall of a building, and before Ed could even lift his sword, Ling was standing above him with the blade to his throat. 

Ed froze, allowing himself the chance to breathe. Ling’s face was inches from his own now—so much so that he could make out his small freckles and the scar that lay on his cheekbone. Their eyes met, and Ed could do nothing but stare. 

_Fuck._

He hadn’t felt like this in… _ever_ actually, but despite his instincts telling him to _get away from the pointy thing,_ he couldn’t force himself to look away.

Luckily for him, Ling moved first. 

“Don’t ever drop your guard. That’s the first rule of swordplay.” He lowered his weapon, stepping back so Ed could move.

Ed knew the statement reached beyond combat, but he said nothing. 

Ling carefully set down his sword, and all at once his entire attitude seemed to shift. “That was fun! You should join me again sometime and we can finish it off with sundaes… your treat!”

“Buy your own food, you lousy cheapskate!” Ed shouted, still not completely able to tear his mind away from what had just occurred. 

Ling carried on with ease, wiping the stray hair from his face. “Ah, but dueling with you is much more entertaining. I know you enjoyed it too.”

“Whatever.” Ed’s hand strayed to the back of his neck, and he quickly avoided eye contact. “It was… a nice break from everything. Thanks.”

“Of course.” Ling’s smile was as genuine as all the last, and Ed couldn’t help the corners of his lips from rising as well. 

He hadn’t quite gotten the answers he wanted, but somehow, he’d managed to learn more about Ling in one night than every other encounter combined. He felt _free_ talking to him, like he didn’t need to put up any fronts like he did for anyone else. He could just exist wholeheartedly, and _hell_ if he didn’t want to keep that feeling alive.

He was nowhere near as good as reading others as Al was, but if Ling’s expressions were anything to go by, he had felt the same way.

“Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I think we should head back before Lan Fan and your brother start hunting us down, what do you say?” Ling scratched his cheek, his grin no less prominent than it had been before.

“Shit. Right.” Ed broke out of his thoughts and quickly collected the swords, transmuting them back into the ground. He smoothed over the areas where Ling had practiced alchemy beforehand, erasing any traces of the amateur chalk circles.

With that, they began their walk back to the hotel, Ling skipping along as if he’d won a game of checkers instead of a literal _duel._

“Maybe we can pretend to pass out so they can cook for us… can your brother cook? I hope he knows how to make dumplings, those are my favorite! Oh oh, and noodles too!”

Ed couldn’t help but laugh as Ling went into a tangent on his favorite foods, and suddenly he realized just exactly what he had been talking about earlier.

He couldn’t pretend that things were perfect, but… it couldn’t hurt to do some things for _himself_ either. 

If Ling was there too, well, he wouldn’t mind that either.

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is from the song "mayonaka no door")  
> (also, for those of you who're following chantey, i'll be continuing it soon, don't worry!)


End file.
